Blossom
by jazzers444
Summary: Frigga sensed a higher purpose to the Midgardian's life from the day Jane was born. After counselling Odin they decide Jane shall live with their close royal friends so that she will grow up with Thor and will one day rule Asgard beside him as queen, but will Thor's mischievous brother get in the way as they all grow up together or will others cause mayhem first?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! First fan fic (:D!) because I got fed up of just reading stories and having ideas from them and not being able to write them down. This first chapter is going to be jumping from each person's perspective but I promise I won't do this in future chapters it's just that I have to here for it to all make sense. Btw Loki isn't adopted in this. Enjoy!

Frigga (Thor is 6 and Loki is 5)

I stopped in my tracks as I sensed something new and important within the nine realms. I focused my energy and saw a tiny new born baby girl gaze up in to her father's eyes. He paid her no attention. He was more concerned about, who I assumed was, his wife and the mother of the infant. She moaned about hating her offspring even more so now that she had given birth. As the child was being paid no attention she began to cry. The surroundings were not that of a sanitary ward but that of an unclean and unkempt home. It was no place for an infant to be raised. The girl seemed unimportant to me though so I left the vision alone and continued down the winding Asgardian hallways once again.

As the weeks went by though I caught more and more flashes of the child being beaten by her father for crying regardless of the fact that she was only a few weeks old. Eventually I could stand it no longer; I briskly walked out of my chambers towards the throne room where my husband sat at ease. "What is it, my love?"

"A vision I had." By the time I had done explaining his face had creases between his brows and he had a grim look about him. "What should I do?" My husband was silent for a long time until he sighed deeply and rose from the throne.

"Go for her, there must be some purpose as to why you envision her so frequently." He paused "After all, our sons could do with a friend." Odin's voice commanded. The very same hour I had gathered a handful of soldiers and checked on my own children, Thor and Loki, who were sound asleep in their beds then set off to Midgard.

Thor (aged 6)  


Mother is returning with our new friend soon. She will live with our adult friends in their palace. Their palace isn't as good as ours but it is still very big. Father says Loki and I should be polite but Loki isn't very well mannered when it comes to new friends. I am. Here he is now, he glares at me but I hug him anyway. Father strolls in behind him and stands proudly in between me and my brother. I want to look like father too so I puff out my chest and stand with my back really really straight. Loki pokes his head around father's leg and laughs at me. "Just because you can't do it!" I yell at him and frown. All he does is stick his tongue out at me which annoys me a lot so I lunge for him but father holds me back easily. I wish I was as strong as him. Loki cowers behind him so I laugh at him. "Boys, behave!" Our father yells really loud. His voice echoes all around the room and it scares me but I wont let Loki see me scared or he will laugh at me like I do to him. "Sorry, father" we both mutter. Guards burst open the huge golden doors to the sitting room and our mother glides in behind them holding the small infant that will be our new friend. She's very tiny and she looks breakable. I don't like her; she doesn't talk or move much so how will we play together?

Loki (aged 5)

The sleeping little girl is so small in mother's arms and seems so pretty for a baby. Babies are normally noisy and smell horrible. Mother leans down on her knees towards Thor so that her back is to me "Here's your new friend Thor." Mother's face lit up as she glanced at father as if they both just had the same idea. Father knelt down too so that I couldn't see the baby. I go on my tip toes but all I can see through father's arm is Thor. He looks at the tiny girl and his face turns nasty. "I want to see her!" I pull on mother's dress but she puts her finger to her lips to silence me.

"You'll have your turn soon, my son." Father glares at me so I back away and try to wait patiently behind them all. Eventually, they turn to me and hold her out for me. "Can I hold her?" I ask. I'm excited to meet her but mother frowns at me then up at father as he stands. "Thor didn't hold her, would you like to hold her first?" father questions Thor but he shrinks under father's stare then turns away whilst tightly crossing his arms. I eagerly hold out my arms once again. The baby is very pretty.

Frigga

I hand over young Jane to our second son, Loki, and stand next to his father. Loki gazes upon her with a small smile on his young porcelain face. He seems very content rocking her gently back and forth in his arms. I whisper to my husband "Did you have the same idea as I?" and he warily looks around me to see if Loki still has hold of Jane. He seems satisfied with what he sees and replies "Betroth Thor and Jane so that she will rule by his side once they are grown?"

"Exactly, but it's not going to plan so far."

We both turn around to see that Thor has left the room but Loki continues to lightly rock Jane back and forth as he cradles her in his arms. His smile now shows his teeth. Loki rarely smiles like that. My husband glances at me once more and I shrug "They're only children now, we have years to bring Thor and Jane together. Let Loki enjoy her company whilst he can." We smile fondly at our youngest son.

So there it is :) I like how it's going so far. I think the next chapter will be about Jane going through each year of her life or just some as she grows up and has to learn to befriend Thor instead of Loki. Can't wait to type it up, thanks for reading. x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! I'm just going to get straight in to the story but I wanted to share my inspiration for this chapter first. The very beginning of the movie 'The Swan Princess 1' where Odette and Derik are children and it shows them growing up and meeting every summer but hating each other (except she doesn't eventually fall for him). Btw I don't own anything just the plot. Enjoy! :)

Frigga (Thor aged 7, Loki 6 and Jane 1)

Lighting crashed outside our balcony doors and illuminated the royal chambers for a split second. I felt apprehensive as I laid back in the golden king sized bed with my husband by my side. I flattened out the creases in my night gown and snapped my fingers so that the bed side candle went out. "You should encourage Thor to play with Jane more, get Loki some new mage books. Anything to distract him!" My husband commanded.

"I am trying, you know. Trust me, soon Thor will be infatuated by her." Suddenly Odin chuckled at the rumble of thunder coming from outside and the lashing of the rain against the balcony doors. I knew he was thinking of our eldest son Thor; he couldn't cause such a storm yet but he was probably contributing at least something to the thunder. This was the worst ongoing storm that Asgard had experienced in quite a few years. In fact, I wondered why little Jane wasn't awake yet and got up to inspect. Odin decided to follow me. "We need Thor to be interested in her even slightly if we stand a chance of making peace with the Reddun kingdom when we hand her over to them."

"Alliances aren't easy. You of all people should know that, dear." I continued down the hallways and soon discovered Jane's bedroom door open, just a crack, but I knew I had shut that door earlier for certain. Slowly, I approached the door and reached out with my right hand to lightly push on the door whilst my left hand clutched my dagger. Odin hadn't noticed my change in demeanour and stood casually behind me. I burst open the door, only to freeze with my dagger in mid air. I gasped, surprised by the intruder, Loki was curled up in Jane's cradle holding on to her for dear life. His eyes were squeezed tightly together but they were safe. He was just afraid of the thunder and lightning. Apparently, instead of coming to me like he usually did, he went to comfort baby Jane; Loki was so sweet sometimes. Odin huffed and looked down upon our son, clearly unhappy that Loki was here instead of Thor.

Frigga (Thor aged 10, Loki 9 and Jane 4)

Jane was giggling and running around the castle as if she still lived here. Letting her go to live with our neighbouring kingdom, two years ago was hard, but she visited twice a week (Tuesday and Saturday) so that her and Thor would see each other regularly. The Reddun family were greedy people and only wanted power and money so Odin and I had gifted Jane to them with the promise she would one day marry Thor, heir to the throne, and become queen. In return our palaces would have an alliance until Jane died and they inherited a large sum of money. The alliance was greatly needed as Jotunheim was rumoured to be building a new, stronger army to try and conquer the nine realms one by one. Last time they nearly succeeded; this time they wouldn't even come close.

Jane bumped in to my leg and squealed because Loki had caught her then began relentlessly tickling her. She cried happy tears and continued to try and struggle free. Her brunette ringlets of hair bounced with her. "Got you now!" Loki triumphantly roared and then abruptly let go of her when Thor entered the royal gardens. Loki's eyes were cast downwards when his brother confidently strolled past him to pick up young Jane. She didn't appreciate Thor ruining the fun and pouted slightly at his sudden appearance. He launched her in to the air on her stomach then started to make hover craft noises. Jane wailed then burst in to tears but the wrong kind this time. Loki's head snapped up at the noise then opened his mouth to complain when I ordered Thor to go slower. Loki looked away again, pretending to ignore Jane's whining.

Jane's adoptive parents sauntered down the pathway with concerned looks on their faces as they saw their daughter terrified of her betrothed. They glared menacingly at me so I said "be gentler, son" but this didn't appease them in the slightest. My husband calmly stepped outside and nodded his head at Lena and Sen Reddun and they stiffly returned the gesture. Soon they were mounting their horses, on the Asbru bridge outside the palace, I made sure Thor hugged Jane and apologized before she left until next Tuesday. Loki stayed hidden within the shadows but it seemed he couldn't resist going to bid Jane farewell at the last second. He politely kissed her small knuckles and smiled until their horses were out of sight over the horizon.

Thor was clearly inside again so I followed his trail until I heard his pacing echoing through the halls. I pressed my back against a pillar and listened to him suddenly sigh contently when a female voice rang out "Is she gone?" I could practically hear her beaming smile. I sneaked a peak around the corner only to see Sif! Thor had a wide grin plastered upon his face as he gazed at Sif fondly. "Yes, she has returned home." Her face lit up like a spring morn then she playfully punched his arm. "Let's go train then!" and she galloped off ahead in front of me and the pillar. I held my breath and hoped she didn't turn around. Thankfully, Thor went bounding after her instantly. Then again I wasn't really thankful for Sif stealing Thor's attentions from Jane.

Outraged, I lifted my skirts and marched towards the throne room to see what my husband was prepared to do about this little flaw in our plan. This oversight was my fault; I hadn't anticipated other maidens to be involved in the plan when it came to Thor. However with Loki that was exactly the case. He needed a distraction from Jane, I would see what I could do in that department.

So, there it is :P What is Frigga going to do? More of Thor x Sif, details about Jane's adoptive parents and her home life to come. Please review any ideas you might have or what you would like to happen and I'll try it! Thanks so much for reading. xx


	3. Chapter 3

Frigga (Thor aged 16, Loki aged 15, Jane aged 10)

I exit the royal hall and see Thor and Sif strolling at a leisurely pace together. Thor throws back his head with laughter as I look towards to clock and realise they're extremely late for target practice. Thor has yet to master his archery whereas my second son has mastered archery purely so he can get on with his mage work. "I thought I said your only time together could be at practice?" Thor's head snaps towards me and his face turns a dubious shade of grey. Sif curtsies and scuttles away. Thor looks longingly after her. "You're a fool. You should realise by now you have no hope as long as Jane is alive."

I notice Sif abruptly stop in her tracks as I say that last part so I quickly add "-and even if Jane _did_ die you would never marry Sif so you'll have to adjust!" Sif turns her head slightly then continues at a slower pace than before with her back still to us. I nod to dismiss Thor and he bounds after her once more. As I continue down the corridor I go past Loki's room then backtrack and peep inside. He's sat at his desk in the far corner hunched over some papers. He instantly looks up and turns. "Mother?"

"Hello Loki. Just checking in, dear." He gives me a genuine grin then turns back around clearly expecting me to leave. I pause before I do so and I catch him lean back and materialize the shape of a small horse that's filled with shades of pink and purple. The grainy shape disintegrates and he sighs. I'm assuming the horse is something he's shown Jane and she has enjoyed it but you never know he may just like making pink horses fly. He's being grouchy because we've stopped him seeing Jane so that she sees more of Thor on her visit days. Everyone can see she has a huge crush on Loki and he's tried to keep her at arms length. After all, she is 10. That doesn't mean he doesn't have a sisterly love towards her. We have recently been in touch with another royal family we know, the Fidel family. Their daughter Sigyn is a beautiful young lady who is well educated and could be just the girl for our Loki. Apparently, my husband is thinking of raising her position in the world so that she will be fit to marry Loki! She would be Sigyn, goddess of fidelity.

Jane (Thor aged 21, Loki aged 20 and Jane aged 15)

I sit down at my desk and open my diary 'Dear diary. I saw Loki yesterday, which is the first time in two weeks courtesy of mum and Frigga.' I stop my furious writing as mother walks in. "Ooh! Writing about Thor again are we?"

"Yup." I lie.

"I should hope so! I'll leave you to it, I just came to tell you father's birthday dinner is served in ten minutes." She cheerily says then leaves. She's actually buying it every time I tell her I have a 'crush' on Thor and I know she tells Frigga because whenever I see them she makes awkwardly obvious hints. Last time I told my mum I was writing about Thor when I watched him training but Thor and Loki do it. However I'm always put in the place where I can't see Loki, obviously. Still, I saw him one day as I swapped seats with this kind old lady at the other side of the arena to see him but told my mother I'd watched Thor practising his archery. They all thought he'd improved on that particular skill purely because I said he appeared better than last weeks session. Mother clearly told Frigga I'd written about his 'amazing success' with a bow, so next time I saw her when Thor was around she suggested he should take me to the stadium to show me how good he was. I had to seem impressed at his pathetic efforts and tried not to cringe when the arrow fell from the bow about 100 times (and then some) before each shot.

I head down to dinner but leave my diary open so I can finish today's entry later. As I head downstairs I remember that I forgot to put in my new earrings from a 'close' relative, who I don't even know, that will be at father's birthday banquet tonight. I jog back up the winding staircase towards my room and my door is slightly ajar. I walk in warily and find that my lamp is on and my mother is hunched over my desk reading my diary. "Mother!" She whirls around glaring at me. In that second I know she knows that the last five years have been a lie.

"You little liar." her menacing voice is low and quiet and she stalks towards me. She is slinking forward to me like my tiger, Lily. I scream and run down the stairs as she chases after me. "Get back here!" she howls as I head towards the dining hall. "Father!" I burst in to the hall room, freeze then collapse as mother runs straight in to the back of me. Around five hundred people or so are staring at us as we scramble to our feet. She slaps the back of my head as we compose ourselves. "Ow!"

"You deserve it and you know you do!" she shrieks. My father closes his eyes and I can only imagine how embarrassed he is. He's sat at the head of the table and all the guests turn to face him. "What is this?"

"_She _has been lying about her affections towards Thor for almost 5 years! She's never liked Thor, she likes L-"

"Silence!" my father commanded. "We are not alone, my queen."

I cringe and back towards the door "Where do you think you're going young lady?" father addressed me so I awkwardly glance at the many friends and family that are seated at our table. My father looks so disappointed in me and possibly mother. Father continues with the meal and acts as if we did nothing until all the guests have left. He turns towards mother accusingly. I don't escape the look like I thought I would but I stay silent as they talk it out. I tap my foot ahead of my on the floor. My hands are clasped behind my back and I cast my eyes downward. "In front of everyone we know! Really?"

"She was just going to turn the story away from her and against me if I didn't tell you."

"Are you really that petty? Both of you." I still don't look at them. I hate my mother sometimes. All she every does is push and push me to like Thor. Sure he's a nice guy but there's no nicer way to put this than he's a complete moron. I don't want a brute as my husband, I want an educated gentleman. Like Loki. I don't realise mother and father have been whispering until both suspiciously look at me.

"We weren't going to tell you this but you've given us no choice." father begins.

"Sigyn has been betrothed to Loki." Mother rushes to say. She sneers at me. I pretend to not care as I impassively look towards the doors "So?"

"So stop pining after him. You will be queen whether you like it or not!"

"Is that all you care about, money and power? Can't I have some fun for once?"

"Get to your room. Now. We will discuss this further in the morning" father finishes.

I run up to my room, devastated at the news of Loki's betrothal to the _goddess _of fidelity. How do I compete with that?! Frigga and my mother have obviously been gossiping again for my mother to have found out so soon. I shove some necessities in to a bag and pull on my amber cape. Mother and father don't see me slip out so I head for the stables and find my horse, Ali. She's a beautiful white mare and is the fastest we have. Picking up a lamp I ride in to the night and head for the Kingdom. It's only a four hour ride to central Asgard, what could go wrong?

Thank you for the reviews and the follows which were totally unexpected! Until next time haha.


	4. Chapter 4

_So I had no idea what I should do for this chapter and still don't so this is improv. :L :D_

Jane (Thor aged 21, Sif aged 21, Loki aged 20 and Jane aged 15)

Ali gallops onwards through the forest that is on the outskirts of Asgardian villages. Only a few Asgardians reside this far away from the city as many assassins are known to work here. I think they're just childish stories to keep children out of the dense woodlands though. At first the second pair of hooves I hear I think are my imagination but when I hear it getting closer I know, from hunting trip experiences, that I am definitely not alone. I push Ali in to a vigorous gallop now whilst staring straight ahead. Suddenly, the galloping behind me stops but I hear more ahead so I violently pull upwards on Ali's reigns "Easy girl!" I frantically lift the lamp to search around us as she skids to a halt and neighs distractingly loudly in the tense silence.

"H-hello?" I meekly say in to the darkness that surrounds me. A snapping noise breaks the silence and my breath hitches. A hooded figure walks out of the shadows towards me and Ali. Their face is turned downwards and the person is soon flanked by two more hooded figures. They are in a triangle formation until the first person reveals them self as Sif. "Oh thank God it's you!" I breathe out in relief.

"Oh it's me alright, this is her. Finish it." She finishes by turning towards her companions then dramatically marches in to the darkness again. I uneasily swallow and Ali grunts then starts to edge backwards. The figures pull out daggers as I hear Sif canter around me then gallop off. "Erm guys let's just calm down here." I timidly say then tug on Ali's reigns as the figures lunge forward. Ali surges onwards and away from the strange people. I never look back and keep going forward until I see city lights then head for them. I head through village streets whilst a few locals stop to turn and see me race past them over the cobbled floor. I don't feel as if I'm being followed but I keeping riding regardless. Poor Ali must be exhausted but I'm pretty sure her adrenaline is as high as mine right now.

I soon see the Abru bridge glowing in the distance and head for my sanctuary. I feel more at home in the royal palace than my own family palace. No one is out at this hour now in central Asgard so I pass through unseen. Ali's pace has drastically dropped close to a trot but I don't blame her. The gaurds stop my horse and demand I get off her so they can check my belongings and ask me who I am. As soon as I tell them they bashfully mumble an apology and allow me to enter. I walk alongside Ali to give her a break. Instead of going to babble out my anger at Loki I change my course to find the queen. Leaving Ali tied up outside I enter the throne room. Queen Frigga sits upon her majestic throne just a bit lower than king Odin's but he is not present. "My queen, I have an issue I'd like to address if you're not busy." She turns slowly towards me with glazed eyes then blinks rapidly and her eyes focus on me. "Hello dear, about that problem of yours don't worry it's already sorted." she tries to reassure me but I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm talking about Loki's engagement. "It's not about Loki." She smirks at me and then awkwardly says

"I know..." which makes me really embarrassed. I feel my face heat up and then I hastily blurt out

"I swear Sif just tried to have me assassinated!" I slap my hands on to my face then close my eyes. Why did I say it like that. She's the most loved female soldier in all of Asgard and I'm here casually giving her hate and saying she tried to kill me. That's absurd. Of course Sif wouldn't do that. "Yes she would." queen Frigga replies to my conflicting thoughts and I freeze inwards and outwards. I didn't know she could do that. Well that made things a lot more awkward and now I'm trying to oppress Loki thoughts but that makes it worse! She knows because she's gently smiling at me with her motherly features. "What do I do?!" I can't tell if my question is for the Sif situation or my wayward thoughts but I let Frigga assume it's about my almost-death. "I have no evidence but a queen does not need evidence so at the moment I plan to have her sought out to find the assassins hired to murder you then throw them all in the dungeons". Her passion throws me off balance but it's as if Frigga had planned this long before Sif even knew she wanted me dead. Why does she want me dead? Just before I can word my thoughts Frigga casually says "She's jealous of your betrothal to Thor. She wants his affections - not the crown."

"Oh, well she can have him if she wants." I casually say then my eyes bulge as I realise I just said that to Thor's mother. "Just kidding." I add in a rush. Frigga just turns her nose up a bit then goes in to another daze; I back away from her thinking she's done talking to me but she stops me by raising her palm. "Wait. Loki will cross paths with you if you leave now." I'm not desperate to leave but I don't want to amke it obvious that I want to drill him for information about his bride to be. My mouth forms an 'o' shape as I figure out that Sigyn is probably with him which would be weird in the least. So really, the queen was doing me a favour. "I have an inkling that you're here without permission."

"About that-" I begin to stutter out.

"Would you like a guest room for the night? It will be heavily guarded and you must be exhausted at this hour." queen Frigga offers. Her eyes glaze over for a third time in an eerie shade of blue then she beams at me clapping her hands. I've never seen her appear so child-like and her reaction baffles me. "Do you have this many visions often?"

"No my dear but this one is especially enlightening! The whole future has changed courses for you and it doesn't disappoint. My original suspicion was wrong, I picked the wrong one. Oopsie, but not to worry. Go now and I will send word of your arrival to your parents tomorrow. They must visit but will be infuriated, I'm sure. Not just with what you have done either". I trudge toward the guest hallways and I secretly hoped Loki would still be wandering around but he was no where to be seen. I know Ali will be safely led to a stable. The guards outside the only room on the corridor show me that it's my room. I feel safe but I mull over what queen Frigga had said. 'I picked the wrong one.' What does that even mean? Thor and Loki? I hope so.

I notice that the room has quickly been decorated to my colours - amber. The drapes over my bead look inviting so I crawl on to the comfy king sized bead with all my clothes on and stare at the ceiling. There are stars painted there and they seem accurate enough from what I have read on Asgardian astrology. Loki knows so much about the stars - even my homelands constellations! He used to tell me all about them but now he avoids me. We used to be best friends as small children and I don't know what happened. Mother happened, that's what. She stuck me with Thor so that I would become queen. All she wants is money and power, I'm pretty sure she has corrupted father in to believing that he wants the same. My inner turmoil tires me and I soon see darkness closing in on my vision until I dream of queen Frigga calling off the engagement with Thor as she realises that me and Loki were meant to be. Yeah, that's not gonna' happen.

_I think that was pretty good to say I wrote it without any plan whatsoever in 1 hour and a half. Thanks for reading reviews actually do make me want to write more so opinions are great. :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_It's been a while but I still have no plan for this story other than eventual Lokane. :D_

I wake up staring, once again, at the starry ceiling. Then all the events come crashing down on me. Loki engaged, failed running away from home then Sif hiring assassins. I purse my lips even though I'm alone. I tentatively sit up in bed, fully clothed, and stretch out all my limbs. The sunlight streams through the drapes around the bed and all seems peaceful until my mother bursts in to my guest room. "Where have you been?!" she screams whilst marching forward. I choose sarcasm "Obviously, here" then raise one eyebrow whilst keeping the sleepy look. She stays deadly silent, slinks forward and opens her mouth after a few seconds of silence but my father interrupts her by making his presence known. "Why have you been here?" he says calmly and I twiddle my fingers then avoid looking at him.

"Missed Frigga." I mutter and my mother snorts unattractively so my father shoots her an incredulous look.

"Are you sure?" He asks even though he knows I'm obviously lying.

"Yes." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at me but Frigga glides in to my room and I'm still sat on my bed feeling smaller than ever. I don't think I've ever felt more intimidated so I blurt out "Sif tried to kill me!" and they all turn towards me. That was until Loki and Sigyn strolled in and Frigga turned to beam at them. "My darling, this is Jane Foster and her parents the king and queen of Reddun" she continues speaking to Sigyn but all I hear is mumbling. I glare at the goddess before me because I can't glare at Loki; my father is blocking him and he's also partly behind the door. Even her voice mumbling sounds amazing! I heavily sigh then give up my glaring as she's not even looking at me; she's too busy beaming back at Frigga. I look towards my mother and she's smirking at me so I look at my father who is turned away from me towards Loki. I crane my neck slightly to the left and I see Loki frowning at my father but I can still only see the back of his head so I can't see what he's doing. I stand up and can practically feel how dishevelled I look. All eyes turn on me and I smile weakly look down and say "Well I'll see you all at breakfast. I'm freshening up now." Frigga smiles at me then says "My friends, I believe that is our cue" then leads away miss perfect and Loki. My mother gives me one last glare and marches back outside. My father trudges forward then turns at the door and smiles reassuringly at me. It's the first time I've ever seen him look so tired.

As soon as the door closes I collapse backwards on to the bed and let out breath I didn't know I was holding. The stars are a comfort but they don't do much. My lip starts to tremble like a five year old and my subconscious snarls at me 'I bet Sigyn doesn't cry as ugly as that' then I begin to weep. Tears stream down my face as I sit up and sob. My knees are drawn up to me chest and I put my arms around them. I can feel myself shaking so I breathe deeply and square my shoulders. If she can be pretty why can't I? Making my way towards the bathroom I see some make up and smile at myself in the mirror. Oh god. My face is all blotchy so I go for a few shades darker than my skin tone with the foundation. I look tanned now but my lips are too pale. The crimson looks good against my skin but now my eyes have basically disappeared. The smoky eye effect will look good, right? After I've finished I pout then kiss the mirror. My clothes have wrinkles in them so I smooth them out then head towards the breakfast room.

On my way to breakfast a maid stops me and asks me if I want a wash bowl so I frown then tell her I'm all washed up but she blankly stares. She insists I come with her to see a mirror but I assure her I'm fine. I'm a bit insulted by her forcefulness but scurry on towards dinner. The guards at the door blink at me and don't open the door for me. "Hello!?" but they continue to stare. Instead of waiting I burst in to breakfast and it turns out I missed it. No one is here. Except Loki who's sat leaning back and drinking tea. He turns then his eyebrows raise "Jane?" I realise what everyone's been staring at; the make up. The make up looks too much and awful and I can feel it like glue on my face! I try and laugh it off then say "Surprise! It's too bad my mother isn't here to see this because this was purely to spite her." I say it as if it's a question and mentally slap myself. He has his mouth slightly open and he awkwardly looks around whilst frowning. He blinks a couple of times then waves his hand in my direction. I move my head to the side a bit then turn around to see what he's doing but I catch sight of myself in a mirror behind me. My previous make up is gone and has been replaced by perfectly applied products that make me look so much older. I gasp at myself then can't stop myself from grinning. Loki chuckles then turns back to his tea. So this is how she does it... she is such a user! Ignoring that thought, I giggle childishly then head towards the other door leading out of the breakfast room towards the kitchens to find some sort of edible food that has been left out.

On the corridors it's eerily silent and I keep turning around and no one is there. I feel someone behind me for real this time so I whip my head around but, again, no one appears. Sadly, once I look forward there is someone there. Sif. Why can't she just leave it? "N'aw, look at you looking all grown up with mummy's make up on."

"If it's Thor you want you can have him!" I desperately yell.

"As long as you're here you'll always be in the way." She snarls menacingly then stalks towards me.

My hands fly up in a salute form "Hey! He's never going to like you if you murder me so just go to him and- I don't know run away together?" I end that in a question to see if it appealed to her. She actually paused but then quickly regained her need to murder me. She pulls out this huge sword from behind her and smiles evilly. Just as she raises it I hear a male voice coming from behind me. I let out a breath then turn to see- Thor. Okay I was hoping for Loki but Thor will do right now. "Sif? Where have you been and what are you _doing_?!" he put emphasis on 'doing'. I move behind him and she blankly looks through him towards me. He moves towards her and away from me and hugs her. "What are you _doing_?"I yell. Thor turns with pleading eyes and says "Jane just go, pretend you didn't see anything. I'll get her out of here; she's unwell." My mouths falls open and I gape at them embracing. Another male voice echoes down the corridor and they scramble to run away. I just point in their direction still gawking but at empty space. Loki appears (about time!) and tilts his head to the side at me. "Er, what are you doing?" he eventually asks me. Something unintelligible comes out of my mouth and I try to speak. My lips part and meet again like a fish and Loki looks at me as if I'm crazy then gently places a hand on my arm. I hear Sigyn and that quickly sorts me out and Loki pulls back his hand as if he's been burned. "Loki and errrm Janet?"

"Jane actually." I spit out at her

"What's going on here?" she quizzes us and all I can think is how dare she, who does she think she is?

"What's going on is that I've just had my life threatened for the second time in under 12 hours, what's going on is that the man I'm supposed to marry just left with the person who wants me dead and what's going on is that he wants me to keep it a secret so he can make her better!" It's like a dam has burst and everything is pouring out of me but I need to stop. I can't break down in front of either of them. Loki looks at me with sympathy but Sigyn looks affronted. "Excuse me?" she chimes and I make a giving up sound then hurry past them. My perfect make up is ruined as I sniffle but my main priority is finding my room. I could never ever forget my way around this place but now it's as if I'm here for the first time. I choose to rest against a pillar and slide down to the floor. I hate sobbing but I can't stop it. My head rests on my knees and I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders then begin to shake.

I hear footsteps echoing down the hall and I look up. It's Loki. I put my head back down and ignore him. "Hey." he greets me lightly then sits down next to me. Minutes go by and Loki just babbles on about everything I missed since my last visit. He tries to insinuate that Thor has missed me terribly but I couldn't care less about lies or truth right now. Who cares? Thor has Sif, Loki has Sigyn and who do I have? Oh yeah! No one. "Sooo. Sigyn and I just called off our engagement." Now _that_ made me look up! He smiles at me and I frown at him. "Why the hell would you do that you jerk?!" He is just as surprised as I am that I said that and we both raise our eyebrows at each other. I would laugh at how stupid we looked if I wasn't about to lecture him about how he can't just leave a perfectly normal girl who you're engaged to for no damn reason (ahem familiar much?). "Whoa, where did that come from?" He accuses. "It came from experience. Thor has just 'left me' for a murderer when I'm a perfectly normal girl!" My voice is rising in pitch as I ramble. He goes to speak but I hold up a hand to stop him "There's nothing wrong with her.. except she's a bit judgemental but that's not a reason to break her damn heart!" I go to continue but Loki grabs my arms and shakes me "She broke up with me!" I stop. Well this is awkward. At least I didn't throw myself at him like I thought I would do originally but then my mouth just starts blabbering again "So now you're single?" He looks at me with an anxious expression and I lean in.

_Ha ha. As if I did that. Anyway I think I have a sort of plan now. I've noticed how every time I write a chapter it's longer than the last. I'm not doing that intentionally but now I think I will. __Thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
